bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Grande
Frank James Michael "Frankie" Grande Marchione was a houseguest on Big Brother 16 and later was a housemate on Celebrity Big Brother 18. Frankie is the brother of singer and actress Ariana Grande. For weeks Frankie hid this from his fellow cast members, but when his back was against the wall, he revealed his relationship to the singer as an attempt to win them back, to mixed responses. After winning the first HOH competition of the season, Frankie established a relationship with co-HOH Caleb Reynolds that eventually led to the creation of the Bomb Squad, an eight-person alliance. After the leader of the alliance, Devin Shepherd, was evicted in Week 3, Frankie joined a new alliance called The Detonators which consisted of four other original Bomb Squad members. When the BB Rewind Twist was introduced in Week 11, Frankie was adamant about pressing it, unknowingly nullifying his HOH and POV wins. He was evicted in the rewind week, after failing to win the same competitions, by a 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the 7th member of the jury. Biography Frank "Frankie" James Michael Grande Marchione (born January 24, 1983), 31, is a YouTube blogger and older half-brother of pop and R&B singer Ariana Grande, from New York, New York. He is originally from Boca Raton, Florida. He is openly gay. During week four, Frankie received a letter stating that his beloved grandfather Frank had passed away due to cancer at the age of 90. His grandfather told his family that he did not want Frankie to leave the game if anything should happen to him, so he stayed in the game, honoring his grandfather's wishes. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History * Note: In Week 11, Frankie's HOH and POV wins were nullified due to the BBRewind Twist being activated. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } | | |} Week 11 ended with a twist called "BB Rewind" where the HOH and Veto competitions were replayed. ' Player's History - ''Celebrity Big Brother 18 Task History Nominations History Trivia *Frankie Grande holds the record for the most Head of Household competition wins with 5 wins. However, he was dethroned twice in Week 1 and 4 so officially he has 3 '''permanent HOH wins. In addition, due to the BotB twist, he was able to compete in and win HoH two weeks in a row, while only the second win was a full reign. * Frankie is now the third person to win HOH and POV in the same week twice, following Danielle Murphree & Andy Herren. * Frankie co-founded the largest alliance in BB history, the Bomb Squad, alongside Caleb Reynolds. Only two members of the alliance did not make the Jury. ** Ironically, in a live chat Frankie said a year later it was better to have a small alliance than a large one. *Frankie is tied with Cody Calafiore for the most permanent competition wins in Big Brother 16 at 6 **If one weren't to count dethroned HOHs and the Battle Of The Block as a win, Frankie and Cody are both tied with Frank Eudy,Shane Meaney, Ian Terry and Steve Moses for the most permanent competitions won by a male at 6. He is also the fourth male to do this. ***He is also tied with Janelle Pierzina for the most competitions won in a single season at 9 competitions (5 HOHs, 3 POVS, 1 BOB). However, if you only count in permanent HOHs and POVs, Frankie has permanently won 6 competitons (3 HOHs, 3 POVS) * Frankie Grande is the third person (and second male overall) to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POVs in a single season. Janelle Pierzina and Frank Eudy are the others to do this respectively(and later Cody Calafiore and Vanessa Rousso). * Frankie is the first openly gay houseguest to win the first HOH. * Frankie is the first houseguest to win a BOB while their partner tried to throw it. The second houseguest was Donny Thompson from the same season. * Frankie is the first Big Brother contestant to be a TV judge as he is currently judging America's Best Dance Crew, the second being Vanessa Rousso who judged on Bank of Hollywood prior to completing on Big Brother. * Frankie also appeared in the audience during the first live eviction episode of Season 17. Evicted houseguest Jace Agolli gave him a shoutout as he saw him in the front row. * Frankie is the first US houseguest to appear on another country's version of the show officially. ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place Category:Season 18 (UK Celebrity) Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Contestants